


Cheiro de...

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, New York, chip da tim, comedia, xiuho - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Cheiro de... Minseok desesperado para tomar um banho decente e um Junmyeon tentando vender um chip da Tim.





	Cheiro de...

**Author's Note:**

> Adivinha quem está postando por (estar sendo obrigada por @xiuniverse mas tenho que fingir que é) livre e espontânea vontade? k
> 
> O desafio era fazer uma ficlet com as palavras escolhidas por alguém, e minhas palavras foram Sabonete, Nova Iorque e Chip da Tim. Essa com certeza é a XiuHo mais bobinha que vocês vão ler, mas espero que gostem~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/juniwinkle  


_É, o sabonete acabou_.

Na verdade, aquele filete da espessura de uma folha de papel, que se misturava a outros restos de sabonete não poderiam ser chamados de sabonete. Porém, sim, aquele Frankie Stein de glicerina tinha acabado e, como morava sozinho com o gato no pequeno apartamento, Minseok não tinha sabonete em mais nenhum lugar da casa. Pensou em usar shampoo para lavar seu corpo, mas aquilo era como ferir a ordem e função natural das coisas, e o moreno odiava isso, assim como odiava bagunça e imprevistos como aquele.

Pior: só percebeu quando estava completamente encharcado pela água em temperatura de cozimento. Então, se saísse, sairia limpo apenas de água. A não ser que usasse detergente, ou o tal shampoo. E que tal o shampoo do Tan, seu gato? Bem, se não desmaiasse com esse tipo de crime sanitário, estaria tudo bem. Mas sabia que isso não aconteceria nem pelos deuses.

É, teria que enfrentar as ruas de Nova Iorque apenas com cheiro de água e um pouco de perfume -_porque perfume demais incomoda._

Com a roupa mais discreta e encasacado da cabeça aos pés saiu pelas ruas em busca de uma farmácia ou qualquer tipo de lugar que vendesse sabonete. Para sua sorte _\- __e seu azar _-, havia se mudado para lá fazia pouco menos de uma semana, então não encontraria nenhum conhecido para sentir seu cheiro de água e comentar o quão anti-higiênico ele era por não ter se banhado com sabonete. A desvantagem era que não sabia onde ficava nada naquela selva de pedra, precisaria rodar o centro inteiro para achar o que precisava, mesmo sendo tão simples.

— Ei! — Um desconhecido chamou a atenção de Minseok completamente envergonhado, que, aos pouquinhos, foi virando o rosto escondido no cachecol para ver quem lhe chamava. — Você gostaria de comprar um chip da Tim?

“Ah não… Era só o que me faltava!” resmungou mentalmente e continuou andando.

— Tem certeza que não precisa de um chip desses? — O rapaz quase da mesma altura que o outro perguntou novamente, seguindo o moreno. — Posso fazer uma promoção show de bola para o senhor. Não quer?

— N-não, desculpa. Eu quero um…-

— Super plano da TIM? Ah, eu já sabia disso! Quem não quer um plano da maior cobertura e melhor sinal da região? — interrompeu num tom amistoso, caminhando ao lado de Minseok.

— Moço, olha, você não está me entendendo. — finalmente virou-se para Junmyeon, o homem que tentava lhe convencer de fazer o tal plano, vestindo o clássico uniforme azul royal da operadora e calças jeans. — Eu precis-

— De um novo celular? Também temos! Se fizer um plano conosco, você terá o smartphone mais moderno com quarenta porcento de desconto. Não é incrível? — ia oferecendo as promoções e gesticulando, mesmo segurando uma prancheta cheia de fichas em uma das mãos.

— E-eu estou com um problema sério. Por favor, me entenda. — pediu desesperado, com medo de que o outro já estivesse sentindo o cheiro de quem não tomou banho direito e tentou disfarçar com perfume.

— Que tipo de problema? Sua namorada te deixou porque você assinou um plano com a operadora concorr-

— NÃO! — exclamou irritado, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que andavam por ali. — É sério, cheira aqui — apontou para o próprio pescoço após desenrolar o cachecol cinza. — que você vai entender.

— Como é? — Junmyeon não era pago para nada além de falar e irritar tanto as pessoas a ponto de assinarem um plano com sua empresa, então aquilo era, no mínimo, estranho.

— Cheira aqui, agora. Você vai saber do que eu estou falando. — o rapaz se aproximou e, ainda estranhando aquilo tudo, inalou um pouco do perfume amadeirado de Minseok, afastando-se minimamente com uma expressão pensativa. — Sentiu? O que achou?

— Sim, senti… — gesticulou com a destra, como se estivesse atraindo um pouco mais daquele cheiro gostoso para seu olfato e fingiu avaliar tudo piamente.

— Sentiu? Sentiu mesmo? O que achou?

— Olha, eu gostei do perfume, mas você está com cheiro de…

— Cheiro de..? — repetiu em seguida, com medo da resposta que ele lhe daria.

— Cheiro de…. _De quem está urgentemente precisando de um chip da TIM_. E aí? Quer comprar? — perguntou, piscando para o outro com um sorriso brincalhão.

Minseok bateu na própria testa, fazendo um estalo audível, e manteve aquela posição até se acalmar e aproximar o outro novamente, segurando em seu ombro.

— Olha, eu vou te contar um segredo, tudo bem? Mas nada de contar para ninguém, ok? — Assustado, Junmyeon apenas assentiu positivamente e prestou atenção na explicação. — Eu… Eu não tomei banho direito hoje, ok? Meu sabonete acabou e… E eu tomei banho só de água e disfarcei com meu perfume. Preciso achar algum lugar que venda sabonete porque eu tenho a certeza absoluta que estou fedendo e todo o mundo está sentindo o cheiro de longe.

— ‘Tá… — Meio atordoado com aquela informação toda, piscou algumas vezes os olhos e se controlou para não rir daquele episódio inédito. — Você não está fedendo tanto assim e, fica calmo, tomar banho sem sabonete nem é a pior coisa do mundo. — tentou aconselhar com calma na voz. — Pelo menos você não está desde as seis da manhã com o mesmo uniforme, suando e perambulando por aqui, não é? — sorriu meio sem jeito, que acabou virando uma risada ao ver o outro tirar a mão de seu ombro e passar discretamente no casaco. — Posso ir comprar sabonetes com você se você comprar um chip da TIM, pode ser?

— Mas eu não preciso de um chip da Tim, eu só quero um sabonete…

— Seu celular pega bem aqui? — perguntou, e foi respondido com um “mais ou menos”. — Sua fatura é consideravelmente barata, pagável ou cara?

— Acho que pagável, não sei…

— Se comprar um chip da TIM, você vai ter uma cobertura maravilhosa aqui na cidade, — listava os itens com os dedos. — uma fatura baratinha que cabe no seu bolso e, ainda por cima, um guia turístico que vai te levar a algum lugar para comprar sabonetes. O que acha?

Minseok calhou a revirar os olhos novamente, pois não gostava de como insistia naquela de fazer tal plano de operadora, mas se não fizesse, talvez ele não fosse parar de encher com isso e não poderia comprar logo seu sabonete.

— Se eu comprar essa merda de chip, você promete que vai me levar pra comprar sabonete e vai tomar um banho? — O moreno acabou aceitando entre risadas por causa do tom irritadiço e com suas condições.

Junmyeon levou-lhe para dentro da loja, acompanhando todos os procedimentos para troca de operadora e compra de um novo chip sem precisar mudar o número do celular. Depois de conversarem a tarde toda enquanto passeavam pelo centro de Nova Iorque, mesmo já tendo comprado os sabonetes, trocaram telefones e aproveitaram que a franquia não cobrava pelas mensagens para conversarem ainda mais, vez e outra chegando a virar noites.

Minseok, além de conseguir tomar um banho corretamente, conseguiu um plano mais barato de uma operadora que nem pegava tão bem assim em seu apartamento e um companheiro de banho para qualquer hora, que aceitava suas cismas e manias higiênicas.

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/33534/cheiro-de/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/153189390-cheiro-de


End file.
